Bad Dreams
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Meta Knight thought that his young student had gotten over his past until he heard whimpering in the PSI boy's room. Meta Knight x Lucas mentor/student friendship. Mother 3 spoilers.


**Title: Bad Dreams**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Summary: Meta Knight thought that his young student had gotten over his past until he heard whimpering in the PSI boy's room. Meta Knight x Lucas mentor/student friendship. Mother 3 spoilers.**

 **Pairing: Meta Knight x Lucas mentor/student friendship**

 **A/N: It's been a while since I wrote about these two, huh? X3 Welp, here they are again! Also, I'll be moving to a new location, so posts on my writing will be a bit sporadic (not that it already is).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Mother 3 or in Super Smash Bros.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bad Dreams**

He never knew that his student could get over his past so quickly. The boy went through so much in his world, and the puffball could see it clearly. When they first met during the Subspace Emissary, Lucas was a mess. Suffering from PTSD (according to Dr. Mario's diagnosis papers) and anxiety was an awful combination that could drive _anyone_ to the edge. However, despite knowing of his student's past, over the last year since the blond's return, Lucas had grown happier, even becoming a bit more social to the other Smashers. It came off as a surprise to Meta Knight, so he assumed that Lucas had let go of his past and moved on with his life.

That was, until that night, he heard frightened whimpers in Lucas' dorm room.

The moment he recognized Lucas' whimpering, Meta Knight grabbed his sword, Galaxia, and bolted out of his room. He didn't care if he woke up the other Smashers as he ran down the hallway; if Lucas was in danger, he had to protect the boy at all costs. The whimpering had grown louder as he approached Lucas' room, and when he heard a shriek from the young PSI boy, Meta Knight's feet picked up the pace. He finally reached Lucas' dorm room and slammed it open.

Inside, Lucas was in his bed, his body shaking and his face drenched in tears and cold sweat. He held the blanket up to his face as he tried to hold back more tears from falling down his face.

"Lucas!" Meta Knight cried, which got Lucas' attention. The boy yelped and fell off the bed, scaring the knight out of his wits. Meta Knight immediately went to Lucas' side, checking for any sign of injury on the thirteen year old boy. "Are you okay? Had someone broke in here and hurt you?" Meta Knight asked one question after the other.

"M-Meta Knight…" Lucas stuttered as he gulped down a lump in his throat. He looked away, a tint of pink appearing on his face.

After examining the boy more, Meta Knight raised an eyebrow behind his mask when he saw there was not a single scratch on Lucas. What in the world had happened to Lucas? Why was he screaming and crying? Did something happened? "What happened?" Meta Knight asked, a frowning, even though Lucas couldn't see it. However, Lucas knew his expressions well, despite his trademark mask. Hearing Meta Knight's concerned voice proved it.

"I-i-it's…" Lucas tried to spit out whatever he wanted to say, his face still red from blushing. He gulped as he stared at Meta Knight's eyes, waiting for any sign of annoyance. Even though he wasn't injured in any way, Lucas felt that his problem was trivial, and him waking up his mentor from his screaming and crying would annoy him.

Meta Knight said nothing, staring at Lucas. His eyes remained the same yellow glow as he waited patiently for Lucas' answer.

Lucas knew that he couldn't stand there forever, and eventually the knight's patience would grow thin, so he mustered up his courage to tell him what had happened.

"I...I had a nightmare."

Meta Knight still said nothing, though he moved slightly to the right, as if tilting his head. "...A nightmare?"

"Y-yes. I'm so sorry for waking you, Sir Meta Knight. I-I'll take any punishment for that. I could train extra tomorrow and—"

"You're not in trouble." Meta Knight interrupted.

Lucas looked down at the puffball, his eyes filled with confusion and surprise. He knew that Meta Knight needs all the rest from his training for the day, and he expected to receive punishment for waking him over a stupid bad dream. "I-I'm not?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Lucas, it's fine if you have a bad dream. Everyone has one at one point or another. It is not your fault that you woke me. Your subconscious is telling you that something happened in the waking world."

Lucas gulped, not wanting to think about his nightmare. He held his blanket tightly, attempting to hold back his tears to no avail.

"What did you dream about?" Meta Knight asked.

Lucas froze, and flashbacks appeared in his mind. His shaking intensified, and he had the urge to sob his eyes out.

 _No. Not in front of Meta Knight. I told him I let it go. I can't worry him!_

Meta Knight saw how Lucas was reacting to his question, and he nodded in understanding. "I apologize for bringing up any painful memories, Lucas."

Lucas glanced at his mentor, and he saw the caring look in his yellow eyes. The more he stared at them, the more he began to muster up his courage to tell him the truth. This was his mentor; even though he tends to drive him hard, he cared deeply for the boy like a father to his son. Like family.

 _Family…Mom...Claus..._

"I-it's fine, Sir...it's my past."

"Your past?"

"Yes. I tried to let it go. I honestly tried. But it keeps coming back to haunt me in my dreams…my mother was killed, and my twin brother...I had to fight him. I'll never forget how painful it was to fight my brother, my sibling! I loved him, and we get along so well, only for that to happen!" Lucas couldn't help but sob after his last sentence. He buried his face in his hands as he cried, the memories flooding back in his mind. His body continued to shake as he sobbed loudly.

Meta Knight placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder as the young boy continued to cry. "Lucas…" Meta Knight whispered. He didn't expect to see Lucas break. During their few years of training together, he saw the boy as someone who didn't realize his potential as a powerful fighter. He knew of the boy's past, but he didn't expect to see that Lucas' past had its toll on him. "I apologize."

"W-why are you apologizing? _I_ should be the one apologizing, Sir Meta Knight. I kept it all away from you, and it all came back to me. I'm sorry, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight did the best he could to comfort his young student as Lucas continued to cry. Although he wasn't the best at these kind of things, he wanted to see Lucas smile again. He hated to see Lucas so vulnerable and broken. It was like seeing his _own_ child breaking to the point of being a shell of his former self.

After what felt like hours of comfort, Lucas wiped away his tears. "Th-thank you, Meta Knight. I feel better now. S-sorry for bothering you."

"You are not bothering me at all, Lucas. If you want, I could keep watch for you the rest of the night.

That offer took Lucas by surprise. "A-are you sure?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes. I have no idea how long this has been going on, but I assume you need the rest more than I do."

Lucas smiled, and he held his mentor close. "Th-thank you, Meta Knight. You...remind me of my dad back home."

Meta Knight's eyes turned a bright blue, indicating that the puffball was happy for Lucas. Lucas never knew of Meta Knight's past, so he assumed that his mentor had no family or even parents. Apparently, Lucas saying Meta Knight reminded him of his father had made him happy that he had a family: Lucas, whom he considered as a son.

Lucas got himself ready for bed, and Meta Knight stood right beside his bed, keeping watch with his sword out.

"Good night, Meta Knight."

"Good night, Lucas. May you have good dreams for the rest of the night."

Meta Knight never left Lucas' side that night.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Also, since both of my betas are out of commission for some time (keep on working on what we all hate: life, h34rt1lly and StarryNight101!), I decided to use a few online sources to check for any grammar mistakes. How did I do?**


End file.
